Half Blood Princess
by NightAshire
Summary: Snape leaves his daughter in the care of Lilly Potter to keep her safe from The Dark Lord. When the Potters die she is then given to the Durslys along with Harry. OC/DM HP/GinnyW full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Severus leaves his daughter in the care of the Potters unaware that they will die. So his daughter gets sent with Harry to the Dursleys. When they attend Hogwarts will he take the chance to get to know his daughter? Why does Draco keep looking after her? ((I am crap at summaries D:))**

Prologue:

"Oh Severus, she's beautiful!" Lilly looked down at the daughter of her best friend and couldn't help but smile. The girl had his long black hair and her mother's blue eyes. "So glad she looks more like Rose then you. But hopefully she acts more like you. That woman was dreadful to be around." Rose had only been around when absolutly necessary and once Night was born, she disappeared. Leaving the child alone with her father.

"Lilly I wanted to ask you something...I would like you to be her godmother...and maybe watch over her as your own? With my work at Hogwarts and with the Order, I don't think I would be able to care for her the way she deserves." Lilly turned to her friend who stood by the door to her own son's nursary. She met his black orbs with her green.

"What do you mean Sev?" She knew what he ment, but she had to hear him say it. Severus came and cupped the babe's head.

"If the dark lord where to find out about her he could use her against me. I don't want that life for her. I want her to have a life of love. A life where she is safe. Lilly, you know how I hate James, but you are the one person I trust most to care for my daughter. She is the only other woman I love with all my heart. And I am doing this to protect them both." He pulled out his wand and waved it over Night, her hair became red and her eyes opened to reveal a lighter shade of blue. "I must go, everything has already been taken care of legal wise. Her name is Eileen Blair Potter, twin to one Harry James Potter. Maybe once this war has ended she can learn of me. I shall write you soon Lilly." He walked over and laid a kiss to both of the women he loved with his whole heart. Then with a finale smile he apperiated away in hopes one day to be reunited with his daughter again.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

_Thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and MrsSofiaSnape. You two are the first two to review this story and thank you for makeing me feel like this story will be more then I ever thought it would be. Please keep up the feed back and remember All belongs to J.K. Rowling except my OC and the plot...I just have fun molding her wonderful ideas with mine. _

**Ch. 1: Letters**

Eileen cuddled closer to her twin in hopes to keep from freezing where they slept. The cupbard under the stairs wasn't the most ideal place for the twins but it was the only room that their 'Guardians' would allow them to live. Pounding was then heard on the stairs.

"Wake up you ninny's! I want food!" Dudley gave one final jump before running down the remaining stairs and into the kitchen. Eileen nudged Harry and handed him his glasses.

"We should get in there before Uncle Vernon pops another blood vein in his head." Harry smiled and opened the door allowing the two to crawl into the entry way. "Remember Harry, keep calm. This day only comes once a year and it only lasts 24 hours."

"Yes Ei, I know this. It's just, he always down grades us and it's not right." They walked into the kitchen hand in hand to see the room surrounded by presents. Eileen went strait to take the skillet from her Aunt Petunia and finish makeing the bacon.

"Bring me my coffee boy!" Uncle Vernon directed at Harry who was trying to not spill the hot liquid as he poured it into a mug and brought it to his uncle. Aunt Petunia was walking Dudley around the table to see all his presents. Which resulted in Dudley complaining about there being less then the previous year.

The day went by rather fast for the twins taste but in all it was a good thing. While at the zoo the strangest thing happened. When Dudley leaned on the glass encloser to a python the glass vanished and their poor cousin fell through. Of corse Uncle Vernon blamed the twins and sent them to the cupbard as soon as they got home.

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if Mum and Dad were still alive?" Eileen turned to look at her brother. He always asked the same questions to which she would always answer with 'Better, thats for sure.'

Days passed and soon Eileen was getting the mail when she noticed a letter addressed to her and her brother. There was no return address and it was sealed with wax like back in the colony days. Dudley was all decked out in his school uniform when he snatched the letter from her hands.

"Eilly's gotta letter!" She chased him around the kitchen trying to get it when Dudley handed the letter to his father who scoffed at the thought of the girl getting a letter.

"It's mine and Harry's Uncle Vernon." She looked down at her feet. Her Uncle clicked his toungue in disgust as he took a sip of his coffee. Looking up at the buldge of a man she noticed his hands shaking as he turned the envelope over and began to tear it into peices. "No...It's a misprint, no one would be sending you anything."

A few days latter they all sat in the living room. The past few days more letters arrived much like the one Uncle Vernon had torn up. Each time he would throw them into the fire in hopes to extinguish the flame of hope from his neice and nephew.

"Do you know what to day is you two?" He asked takeing a bite of a small snack cookie.

"Sunday Uncle Vernon." Harry then took a tray over and offered some to his Aunt and cousin.

"Exactly, and do either of you know why today is so special?"

"There is no post on Sundays..." Eileen answered refilling her Uncles coffee mug. He smirked takeing a sip.

"You are absolutly right my dear. So no blasted letters shall be here today." Just as the last word rolled out of his mouth the board he hand attached over the mail slot blew off and in flooded letters. Then Petunia shreeked as more letters were flooding in from the fire place. Vernon instantly began trying to scoop all the letters up and keep them from the twins. But the twins each grabbed a letter and began to run to the cupbard, but their uncle caught Harry by his shirt scruff. Harry threw his letter to Eileen.

"Hurry open them!" Vernon then plopped the child down and ran after Eileen thinking she had the only two letters.

"No you don't you little pest!" The fire place then burst into green flame and a man who could be about up to Vernons hip with greying hair and glasses hanging on the edge of his nose and a rather fine blue suit. He was followed shortly by an elderly woman in green dress robes her hair tied tight into a bun.

"That is quite enough Mr. Dursley." Vernon released Eileen with a thud as she landed on her bum. She then rushed off and stood next to her brother. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and this is Filius Flitwick. We are here to collect one Eileen Blair Potter and one Harry James Potter. You have failed to comply with the terms set forth when they were left in your care."

"Fine I don't bloody care about these...these...pests!" The woman then rose her wand.

"As you wish. Children, go grab your things and come along. We have much to do." The twins looked at each other then back at the woman.

"We have nothing but a few sets of hand-me-down clothes." Harry piped up. Rage filled this woman. For she had been there those almost 11 years ago leaving them in the care of the Dursleys. She reached out and laid a hand on each of their sholders.

"Alright then we should be off. We are taking you to a better place."

"Mame where are we off to?" Eileen walked foward looking up. Mcgonagle couldn't beleive her eyes befor her stood a girl that looked nothing like the boy next to her. Instead she much resembled a younger version of the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"We are off to get answers as to why you were placed here when neither of you deserved this torment." With that McGonagall turned and threw floo powder into the fire place, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office!" with that all four passed through the 'twins' not sparing another look behind, instead looking foward to a brighter future.


End file.
